Dark Emotion!
by JaidUnspoken
Summary: This is a touching- well touchy story. If Dark was way more open about his emotions kinda impossible in the anime then this would be his childhood. WARNING: Every flashback kinda thing is signifying a pass of time between each part! ENJOY! Oneshot!


Dark Emotion DarkKrad Warning: everytime there is a flashback, time passes by!

_The sound of sirens could be heard as the ambulance came rushing with a call of a car _

_accident. A family of three. Nadeshiko, Koushiro and Krad Hikari. Poor child, he as lost his parents. There were only two spots left at the Hiwatari Orphanage for Children in Nago. This is where you will be living from now on Krad. _

"_My name's Dark what about you?"_

"_You're my best friend I ever had Dark."_

"_Let's be friends forever." _

_*end of flashback (p.s. flashbacks signify the passing of time in my story and what is said in a flashback is what happens in the elapsed time*_

"Wow. Still can't believe it's my eighteenth birthday tomorrow Krad. It's seemed like forever that we've been locked in this orphanage like two cage birds." Dark sighed to his best friend Krad

"Yeah and I can't believe my birthday is just two weeks away." The shorter, Krad replied to his childhood friend.

"Soon we can get out of this place and both go to college at the university." Dark stated

"Yeah…" Krad sighed "…can't wait"

"_Happy birthday Dark-kun!"_

"_Happy birthday Krad-kun!"_

_*end of flashback*_

"So, this is our dorm room. Huh Krad?" asked Dark in amazement

"Yep…" Krad astonishedly replied

"So let's take a tour of campus Dark." Krad stated

"Oh yeah…" Dark noted

_So n equals 27, y equals 82 and x equals 96 over 77_

_E equals MC Squared means energy is equal to light times the speed of light times itself_

_The answer is 197, about 31 years ago_

_*end of flashback*_

"Dark? Da-aaaark?" Krad called as he passed the bathroom

"Yes?" Dark answered his best friend while opening the bathroom door rapidly

*BOOM*

"I am SO sorry Krad! Did I hit you in the face when I opened the door?" Dark asked with a concerned tone

"uhm hmm…" Krad answered while nodding his head using the last bit of strength in his head/face area.

"Omigosh! Your finger is bleeding! And your forehead too!" Dark gasped in front of the hurt Krad who was leaning against the wall.

"Let me go get a bandage I'll be right ba…" Dark said but was stopped by the wounded Krad who still lay on the wall, gesturing Dark not to go.

"No, don't leave, stay by my side Dark." Krad yelped

"Ever since you became my friend, I have always been close to you emotionally butever since we turned thirteen I started realizing all the good qualities that hide in the usually unseen side of you Dark." Krad explained

"I… I love you Dark." Krad said

Dark's head fell to the wall with his hand on the other side of Krad, restraining Krad to the wall. Dark's head was wilted next to Krad.

"I love you too Krad." Dark whispered softly into the ear of Krad

Krad winced at the pleasure pain that his body felt as Dark lifted Krad upon his knee and began to take Krad's shirt off of his body.

"We've now just only discovered each other's feelings, shouldn't we wait awhile until we do "_this"_?? Krad asked as Dark now had begun nibbling on Krad's earlobe and now Dark and Krad's shirts were off.

"That's one of the things I love about you Krad." Dark replied as he now was caressing Krad's silky chest.

Dark began to put his hand down Krad's pants as Krad gasped from pleasure.

Dark took that as an invitation and kissed Krad while he ran his fingers through Krad's golden locks.

Krad, liking the attention forced his tongue into Dark's mouth and did things that Drak considered a sensational feeling.

Dark liked this fierce side of Krad that he had never seen before.

To return the favor, Dark returned his mouth to the milky neck of his lover and seductively licked up and down Krad's silky skin.

Krad's face began to heat up, Krad was so cute when he blushed.

Krad did not like to blush in front of Dark but the sensation that he was feeling was too much that the sensitive part of his body had erected without his knowledge.

Dark noticed this gesture of complete pleasure and began to slip off the only thing remaining that kept Dark's wet mouth from Krad's sensitive area.

Finally the shield of chastity had been broken.

Sensation. Pleasure. Emotion.

"_Dark" _Emotion.


End file.
